The Twilight SagaMidinght Sun My Happy Ending
by Xx-EnYa-xX
Summary: Bella & edward go back to school leaving nessie with jacob but there plan for just a cople of semesters go badly awry! What will bella choose when the dicision could destroy all that is dear to her?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight sun

(My happy ending)

Lately school was kind of pointless to me. Edward, my husband posing as my boyfriend for college, had been tutoring me during the night. That was one of the downsides of being an immortal, no sleep. I already knew when I made the choice to become a vampire I wouldn't be able to, or need to for that matter, and I was happy enough watching Renesmee sleep or talking to Edward at night that I didn't really miss it, but from the vague memories of my human life school wasn't that exciting, and it was probably going to be even more tedious when you knew most of what they taught you. But to keep up appearances in this new town, and home, we had to go to college.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said in her high soprano "She's ok, I just called Rosalie, she's fine!"

"I know, I know, I'm just…" My voice trailed off and Edward squeezed the hand he already held and I looked into his honeycomb gold eyes, identical to mine, and I could feel the panic on my face.

"Renesmee _is_ ok, love. You spoke to her this morning."

"Yes, yes I know," I said again, but no one was fooled, Edward sighed but didn't say anything. He knew me too well to try and calm me down any more, but he eyed Jasper until a wave of calm washed over me.

We got out the car, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I. I was still panicking about Renesmee though Jasper was still using his odd, mood control talent on me. I'd never been away from her for so long, but she was eleven now and she didn't need her Mom constantly nagging her.

We entered the school gates and, just like any other human, everyone stared at our unworldly beauty. Edward chuckled quietly as I glanced at him, "Some of them are a little upset we're all taken." he said, so low anyone with weaker senses than mine wouldn't be able to hear him, squeezing my hand, I laughed with him the panic all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked into class, surrounded by staring people, in silence our first lesson was English-Edward had insisted we take most of the subjects we took back in Forks. I was still worrying about Renesmee when we took our seats at the back of the class room but I didn't have a one track mind anymore, ever since I'd become an immortal I had been able to think so many things at one time-it was so easy to get distracted.

As we opened our books I vaguely noticed there weren't many people in the classroom, I'd expected this though-it was a night corse after all, and all of them stayed away from us giving us two or three meters space, they might think were beautiful but there unconscious mind told them what there conscious mind didn't. We are dangerous. The teacher began the register "Toby Adams, Charlotte Andrews, Skye Budd," he went through a list of names, then, "Alice Cullen."

"Here," Alice declared herself present. The teacher looked up at her as he heard her wind chime voice; shock mixed with confused admiration flitted across his face just for a moment, just until he gathered his head together. He looked completely calm as he looked back down at the register but he stuttered slightly on the next name.

"E-Edward Cullen."

"Here" Edward said calmly, but, as I looked up at his face I could see a small smile playing around the edge of his lips whatever our teacher was thinking obviously amused him.

Sir finished the register-with difficulty, especially near the end (I was posing as Isabella Swan and Jasper was using his human surname Whitlock), and introduced himself "My name is Mr. Jenks" He said writing it up on the whiteboard. Me and Jasper smirked at each other we both knew a man of the surname Jenks. "I will be your night course English teacher," he continued turning to face his rather small class "Any problems?" Mr. Jenks was obviously a strict, unbiased teacher; I had a feeling I was going to enjoy watching him try to keep up his unbiased appearance with four unworldly beautiful people in the room.

Mr. Jenks started the lesson immediately but I'd already learnt this so I just switched off paying only enough attention to know if he said something I hadn't yet learnt instead I played _noughts & crosses_ with Alice on the back page of my notebook she won, obviously, seeing the moves I was going to make. I sat there for the rest of the lesson doodling in my book almost relived when the bell went for recess.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the school day the teachers only went though things I already knew so I just wondered what Renesmee and Jacob were up too I didn't want to leave her on her first day of school in Forks but the collage semester started on the same day hers did and we had to leave early but I knew she was safe with Jacob, so really my worries were stupid but I was her Mom.

"Bella, love" Edward murmured softly, no one else was able to here him "She's fine with Jacob, _nothing _ will harm her."

I sighed my worries must have been evident on my face "I know I guess I'm just…"

He smiled "Just?"

"Just being a Mom I guess." Edward laughed softly and I couldn't help but laugh with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long guys, the computer broke I'll try and post the next chapter quicker**_

The next few days that passed were as uneventful as our first day in college, everyone stared as we walked in to class, and then as we walked out everyone stared when we went into the cafeteria, the parking lot, anywhere really.

I went off to my last lesson of the school day - it was raining so we did the day corse instead of our usual night time lessons – and the only lesson I had without Edward, Spanish. He'd said that he would have Spanish too but he already new Spanish fluently so I told him to get a free period or something.

I frowned as I entered the Spanish classroom.

I walked in to the classroom, I think I looked fairly confident on the outside but on the inside, not so much. It was the only class I didn't have Edward with, and, although I'd never admit it to him, it sill scared me to be apart from him, even as a strong, hard, beautiful immortal. I'd sat at the back of the class where, yet again, everyone stared at me, twisting and craning there necks to get a better view, one person at the front stood up to see me properly. I kept quiet though the lesson talking only when the teacher called out my name on the register – I guesses he was to intimidated by my beauty to call on me for a question – as the bell rang for the end of the lesson I walked out to meet Edward and Alice in the parking lot at the other end of the school, on the way there I passed six men a little older than me twenty? Twenty-one maybe? They seemed over-confident, stuck up people. I passed them without a second glance.

I could here people walking behind me, this frustrated me, it meant I couldn't go vampire speed around the side of the school and get to the parking lot quicker- see Edward quicker. I took a quick glance behind me to see if the people walking behind me would notice if I suddenly disappeared. No luck. The two men strolling twenty feet away were staring right at me. _Ugh _I thought _walking is so _annoying! I entered a side door at the east side of the school the men followed behind me, then in clicked, they weren't just _walking_ behind me they were _following_ me, but my ephiny came to late, I'd already tuned into the corridor that led me straight to the west side of the building and straight into the other four men I'd passed earlier. An image flashed though my head, I was on the outskirts of Seattle four men surrounded me my body was frozen in fear, one called me "sugar". I'd totally forgotten about the Seattle incident. But Edward saved me then he could save me again, and then I remembered my inhuman strength.

The tallest man with dark hair walked forward with a menacing expression on his face, but I could see a hint of fear in his eyes, his friends backed me into a wall the dark haired man came closer still until there was a few millimetres space between us. The man leered at me and bent down until our faces were almost touching. The man cocked his head very slightly to the left, I smiled I could see his plan "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

The fear in his eyes increased but he kept his voice intimidating "Oh really?" then he dived he held my face harshly in his hands whilst his lips crushed onto mine this only lasted a second though.

Next thing, he was in a headlock and Alice, Jasper and Edward had the other five up against the wall, "Really!" I said swinging him around so the dark haired one could join his mates dangling from the wall by his neck my hand pressed to his throat not hard enough to strangle him but hard enough for him to panic.

"Okay boys, _this _is how is gonna work, you don't say anything about_ this_-"I tightened my grip on the tall mans neck.

"And we will say nothing on you kissing Bella" finished Alice with a smile that was more likely to scare the men even if it didn't look right on her delicate face. I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye, I knew why instantly he wouldn't of used the word _kissed _he would've used something more like sexually abused.

"Uh, sure, whatever." Said the shortest one, who Edward was holding up, obviously trying to preserve some dignity, He sounded like he was telling the truth, I was about to let him go but Edward's eyes narrowed.

"We mean it!" He said bringing his face up to the mans until they were inches apart.

"We promise!" blurted the one who had kissed me. "We won't say nothin', honest, we won't hurt her…" he babbled.

"Good," I said and let him go; he stayed there slumped against the wall with his mates. We left without another word, I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and he put his around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I had a weird flashback though…" I frowned. He waited to here what it was. "I was in Seattle these guys were surrounding me" I paused "one called me sugar" I felt Edward stiffen beside me "It was the night I found out, you know, about you being a vampire.

"Yes," was all he said to me. I frowned. What could have been so bad about the night I had found out about vampires?


End file.
